


The Queens

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Celeste aren't impressed with their soulmate's first words to them- until they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queens

When America Singer turned 18 years old, the words Wouldn't that mean that I could have your closet burned and your head? appeared in loopy cursive around her chest onto her shoulders, and creeping onto her back. America groaned, and went to call her best friend Marlee about it.  
When Celeste Newsome turned 18 years old, the words Sorry for bumping into ya, your highness appeared in scribbled writing from shoulder to shoulder. She sighed and rolled her eyes, not amused or pleased with her soul mate's first words.  
Years later, America found herself running to the school library in grab her text book that she'd left behind earlier. She pushed her way through the chatting groups of college students, trying to see over their heads. As she bobbed through, her bag smacked into a passing student, and as she tried to apologize, she ended up bumping a much taller woman.  
"Sorry for bumping into ya, your highness," Mer said irritably to the taller, and MUCH prettier lady. She swiveled around and grabbed America's shoulder quickly.  
"Wouldn't that mean that I could have your closet burned and your head?" She spat harshly, mentally freaking out. This was her SOUL MATE. America stared up at her in utter shock. "You...?" She started, seemingly unable to complete her thought.  
"Where are you trying to go?" Celeste asked as students jostled passed.  
"Library," America responded.  
Celeste tightened her grip, and pushed her way through the crowd, holding herself up tall. The sight was so intimidating, people tended to move out of her way as quickly as possible.  
Within minutes, they had arrived in the library.  
"So you're my soul mate." Celeste said to America matter-of-factly as soon as they were inside.  
"And I guess you're mine, huh?" America replied, slightly worried how she would respond.  
"I'm Celeste Newsome. And you are?"  
"America Singer."  
"After you finish up with whatever you need to do here, how about you and I grab some coffee?"  
"A-alright." America blinked, totally stunned. "Let me just grab my book, and I'll be right back."  
Celeste waited a bit impatiently for her to return. "Ready?"  
"Let's go." America smiled, and Celeste linked their arms together, and led America out.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first Selection fic, and I had to type this up real quick! Sorry for the non-fluency of this, but I really wanted to get it up and get responses. Please let me know what you think about the ship and such!


End file.
